<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BADSANSES.EXE.GROUPCHAT by DeadFire910</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113166">BADSANSES.EXE.GROUPCHAT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadFire910/pseuds/DeadFire910'>DeadFire910</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Chaos, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Group chat, I really wish lust was considered apart of the bad guys, Im going to tag the aus eventually, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It was my coping okay-, Its like high school/middle school drama, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating Changed, Rumors, So GossipTale/Swap is am au i made, Suicide, Toxic friendship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wont that be fun, chat fanfiction, chat fic, rape mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadFire910/pseuds/DeadFire910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>♧The Bad Sanses Who Are included♧ </p><p>◇Lust (NSFWShameCave)◇<br/>◇Nightmare (Jokublog)◇<br/>◇Error (Crayon Queen)◇<br/>◇Horror (???)◇<br/>◇Dust (???)◇<br/>◇Killer (???)◇<br/>◇Cross (Jael Peñaloza)◇<br/>◇SwapFell/Razzberry (???)◇<br/>◇Fell by Undertale Community◇<br/>◇Reaper by (???)◇<br/>◇Fresh by CrayonQueen◇<br/>♡Ships, if any, are unsure, most likely poly♡ </p><p>♡This is my interpretation of the characters♡ </p><p>♡There will be several sex, drug, and dark jokes.♡</p><p> </p><p>♡This is my first Ao3 work so I'm still getting used to this♡</p><p>♡ Now on wattpad under @I_Wanna_Be_Him ♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bad Sanses Poly, Nightmare Gang &amp; Sans (Undertale), Nightmare/Cross/Error/Dust/Killer/Horror, Nightmare/Cross/Error/Dust/Killer/Horror/Lust, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lust has created chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lust decided a group chat would be nice</p><p> </p><p>How wrong he was</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The start of so much bullshit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡Lust has created the group chat♡</p><p>♡Lust has added Nightmare♡</p><p>♡Lust has added Error♡</p><p>♡Lust has added Cross♡</p><p>♡Lust had added Horror♡</p><p>♡Lust has added Dust♡</p><p>♡Lust has added Killer♡</p><p>♡Lust has added Razzberry♡</p><p>♡Lust has added Fell♡</p><p>Nightmare: Why the fuck did my phone go off at 2 a.m?</p><p>Lust: Its a group chat! <br/>
♡Lust has added Reaper♡</p><p>Nightmare: Go to sleep.</p><p>♡Lust has added Fresh♡</p><p>Error: NO NOT HIM</p><p>Fresh: WASSUP MY RADICAL BROSKIS</p><p>Cross: Someone get Horror off of me</p><p>Horror: Shut up Cross just take it off</p><p>Nightmare: What?!</p><p>Lust: Oh my</p><p>Lust: Save that for DMs...</p><p>Cross: NOT LIKE THAT DUMBASS I'M WEARING HIS JACKET BECAUSE MINES IN THE WASHER</p><p>Horror: I WANT MY JACKET BACK</p><p>Nightmare: Good.</p><p>Lust: Oh, is someone jealous?</p><p>Nightmare: What? No! It's that they should be privately sexting if they were!</p><p>Cross: <em>SURRREEEEE</em> Nighty. <em>SUREEEEEE</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bullying reaper be like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>BULLY THE GOD OF DEATH SURELY NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I created this chapter in five minutes it will be bad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fell: What the fuck is this </p>
<p>Lust: Hey handsome~ </p>
<p>Fell: NO WHY ARE YOU HERE </p>
<p>Lust: I created the group chat... </p>
<p>Fell: Oh right- </p>
<p>Cross: GUYS </p>
<p>Lust:? </p>
<p>Cross: hi im lonely :D </p>
<p>Lust: Lmao Hi sweetheart </p>
<p>Lust: Need me to come over? </p>
<p>Cross: Yeah </p>
<p>Fell: Am I watching your two sext? </p>
<p>Error: No they just make everything sound bad</p>
<p>Fell: A h </p>
<p>Killer: CAN I CKME OVER TOO </p>
<p>Killer: COME* </p>
<p>Cross: haha cum </p>
<p>Cross: and sure </p>
<p>Killer: HAHA SLEEPOVER </p>
<p>Fell: is it really a sleepover  if you live in the same house? </p>
<p>Killer: Yes </p>
<p>Cross: Duh </p>
<p>Lust: Obviously </p>
<p>Fell: Sigh </p>
<p>Reaper: Did you just type out 'sigh'? </p>
<p>Fell: WHEN THE FUCK WHERE YOU HERE </p>
<p>Reaper: context? </p>
<p>Fell: in the gang </p>
<p>Reaper: ... </p>
<p>Reaper: I've been in this gang for four years... </p>
<p>Error: RIP WHO EVEN IS THIS GUY </p>
<p>Cross:  TRUE HE IS HE </p>
<p>Reaper: WORDS CAN HURT YOU KNOW </p>
<p>Horror: Who are you? </p>
<p>Reaper:  GUYS PLEASE </p>
<p>Fresh: now now broskis, don't be unrad </p>
<p>Reaper: Thank you </p>
<p>Fresh: I know he's unrealivent, but no need to let him be down in the dumps </p>
<p>Reaper: OH COME ON</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you can see the start of everyone falling in love with everyone <br/>Well expect fresh<br/>I  headcanon him to be AroAce</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nightmare TOTALLY doesn't love his friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare TOTALLY  hates them </p><p>TOTALLY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare: Where are you all? </p><p>Error: Guys we have a meeting where the fuck are you </p><p>Fell: U H </p><p>Cross: mettung??? </p><p>Cross: meeting* </p><p>Fell: ah yes, m e t t u n g </p><p>Lust: METTUNG BABY </p><p>Killer: when was the mettung? </p><p>Nightmare: 9 a.m this morning. It's 11 now. </p><p>Cross: that explains it </p><p>Dust: you should really know your team better </p><p>Razzberry: Are We Seriously The Only Ones Responsible? </p><p>Fell: where the fuck have you been? </p><p>Razzberry: Working. Like You All Should. </p><p>Nightmare: Get here in five minutes or else. </p><p>Lust: what, you'll spank me? </p><p>Error: you all are mental </p><p>Cross:  T R U E </p><p>Nightmare: Lust get your attitude up. </p><p>Lust: I'd love to get something else up, Master. </p><p>Nightmare: .... </p><p>Killer: OHHHHHHHHHH </p><p>Dust: LMAO RNFMFMFMD LUST YOU CANT JUST FLORT WITH YOUR BOSS RRHRJFNF </p><p>Horror: I'm watching Lust walk out of his room </p><p>Horror: Oh he's going to nightmare's. </p><p>Horror: he's taking his jacket off </p><p>Cross: OH OH OH I DID NOT WANT THAT MENTAL IMAGE </p><p>Nightmare: Cross stop thinking, Lust get out of my room. </p><p>Error: Nightmare's blushing btw </p><p>Nightmare: ERROR </p><p>Error: sorry buddy </p><p>Error: OH </p><p>Error: Nightmare's got up </p><p>Error:  he's heading to his bedroom </p><p>Horror: He's going in </p><p>Reaper: Oh my this is quiet the show </p><p>Killer: it's like reality TV </p><p>Cross: I'm very concerned what's going on in there- </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare: We didn't fuck I gave him a stern talking two you perverts stop looking at me like that </p><p>Lust: Surprisingly he's right </p><p>Error: SURE </p><p>Cross: A LIKELY STORY </p><p>Nightmare: Believe what you want. </p><p>Nightmare: We still need to have that meeting. Meet me in the main room. </p><p> </p><p>Dust: how did we go from getting lectured to getting cuddles </p><p>Nightmare: We are right next to each other why are you texting </p><p>Dust: Shut up mister I dont love my teammates<br/>
♡Lust has changed Nightmare's name to ITotallyDontLoveMyTeamMates♡ </p><p>ITotallyDontLoveMyTeamMates: dumbass why is team and mates capitalized it's a compound word. </p><p>Error: is it? </p><p>ITotallyDontLoveMyTeamMates: Yes </p><p>Error: no is it a compound word? I dont think it is man </p><p>Cross: No it is </p><p>Dust: suck up </p><p>Cross: No it's basic english- </p><p>Killer: SUCK UP </p><p>♡Lust has changed Cross's name to SuckUp♡ </p><p>SuckUp: SJSJJDJDJD I WANT YOUR PWOER </p><p>Lust: N E V E R </p><p>ITotallyDontLoveMyTeamMates: idiots. You're all idiots. </p><p>Horror: but we're your idiots </p><p>ITotallyDontLoveMyTeamMates: unfortently, Yes </p><p>ITotallyDontLoveMyTeamMates: Yes you are</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still figuring out shit </p><p>I hope you're enjoying this shitposting</p><p>The double spaces indicate a time jump btw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Missing Killer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed Cross and Nightmare's name from SuckUp and ITotallyDontLoveMyTeamMates back to their OG names because  I was lazy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dust: Have you seen killer </p>
<p>Nightmare: No I haven't. I haven't actually seen him for the past few days.... </p>
<p>Reaper: Days??? You need to get a hold of your team Night </p>
<p>Cross: I'll check is room Brb </p>
<p>Dust: K </p>
<p>Cross: Mmmmm </p>
<p>Cross: Yeah he ain't here </p>
<p>Lust: Should we look for him? </p>
<p>Horror: Killer's allowed to leave without telling anyone </p>
<p>Reaper: True but DAYS.... </p>
<p>Error: That is concerning. </p>
<p>Cross: I'm gonna look for him </p>
<p>Killer: GOODLUCK MOTHERFUCKERS </p>
<p>Nightmare: Well, he's alive. That's a start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The dumbasses won't sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lust: Hello whores~ </p>
<p>Fell: Sometimes it's nice to forget you exist </p>
<p>Lust: well fuck you handsome </p>
<p>Fell: I'd rather not </p>
<p>Lust: yOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT </p>
<p>Razzberry: It Is 4 a.m Shut Up Both Of You. </p>
<p>Reaper: Don't tell me we're all up </p>
<p>Error: Hello, you're all going to hell </p>
<p>Error: Goodnight </p>
<p>Cross: We ll we kne w th at </p>
<p>Dust: Cross are you okay </p>
<p>Cross: I have n't slep t in fo ur d ays </p>
<p>Killer: See eventually this just gets sad </p>
<p>Horror: YOU </p>
<p>Killer: ? </p>
<p>Horror: KILLER YOUVE BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK WHERE ARE YKH SKDIIFJRJR BR T </p>
<p>Nightmare: Surprisingly Horror has a point, where have you been? </p>
<p>Killer:  U h . .  </p>
<p>Horror: WHATD DOD TOU MENAN SUROSINGTLY </p>
<p>Cross: wh at the fu ck is he eve n s aying </p>
<p>Dust: well arent you one to talk Cross </p>
<p>Cross: She utb </p>
<p>Nightmare: Everyone go to sleep </p>
<p>Fresh: WASSUP MY BROSKIS WHY ARE WE UP AT THIS FINE HOUR </p>
<p>Nightmare: IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET SLEEP FROM THE NIGHTMARES </p>
<p>Nightmare: Now sleep. </p>
<p>Lust: O_O"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surpisingly the spelling mistakes at first weren't intentional but I thought it'd be funny so I left it in also lmao Killer is still missing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Revenge of the OwOs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lust: OwO </p>
<p>Fell: Please tell me you just spelt owl wrong </p>
<p>Cross: OWO </p>
<p>Fell: NO STOP </p>
<p>Reaper: UwO </p>
<p>Nightmare: No stop it now. </p>
<p>Cross: OWO </p>
<p>Lust: Owo </p>
<p>Reaper:Uwu </p>
<p>Dust:&gt;w0 </p>
<p>Killer:  0m0 </p>
<p>Horror: uw⁰ </p>
<p>Error: What the fuck is that Horror </p>
<p>Nightmare: The real question is what is this</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unseeable things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey if you're not comfortable hearing about them screwing each other skip this one-</p>
<p>Also killer did come back to the palace now in case you were wondering</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dust: why do I hear scared screaming coming from NIGHTMARE from killers room? </p>
<p>Reaper: huh? What's going on </p>
<p>Fell: One week back and Killer's already causing chaos </p>
<p>Nightmare: Great news, from now on I will be knocking on your doors and installing locks. </p>
<p>Lust: What? Why lmao </p>
<p>Dust: what did you see in killers room to make you decide that </p>
<p>Killer: BOSS I AM SO SORRY </p>
<p>Nightmare: Shut up killer </p>
<p>Error: Well killer's certainly scared, he never calls night boss unless he is </p>
<p>Cross: more like mortified lmao </p>
<p>Killer: You should be too! </p>
<p>Lust: what happened </p>
<p>Killer: NEITHER OF YOU TSLK OLAYT </p>
<p>Nightmare: I don't want to talk about it. </p>
<p>Lust: ? </p>
<p>Error: Well know I'm curious </p>
<p>Cross: Me and Killer just finished screwing each other and we were making out and Night walked in lmao </p>
<p>Lust: OH </p>
<p>Killer: CROSS EHWTA THEY FUCK TI SIAUD TNIT TOT ASAY I NOTHING </p>
<p>Nightmare: You all will the death of me. </p>
<p>Fell:  NO I DIDNT WANT TO LICTURE THAT YOU ASSHOLES </p>
<p>Reaper: BSNDNDJDJD HA </p>
<p>Horror: Error and Dust are dying from laughter and in going to join them </p>
<p>Razzberry: Hey So What The Fuck Did I walk into? </p>
<p>Fresh: WOW BROSKIS IM GOING TO BLOCK YOU ALL NOW </p>
<p>Nightmare: If only i could do the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was listening to BeachBoy by mcmerfy or something  and well this was born</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Smudged lipstick lmao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reason its smudged lipstick is because I was trying not to laugh so hard I smudged my lipstick everywhere trying to cover my laughs because it's late af</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killer: Guys </p><p>Killer: We seriously need to have a talk </p><p>Killer: You need to stop asking me and Cross if we're gonna bang everytime we hang out </p><p>Cross: LMAO IT IS FUNNY </p><p>Killer: CROSS STFU JT ISNT DJFJFKFK </p><p>Error: Look man I need to know if I need to where noise cancelling headphones or not </p><p>Cross: Dont sorry I use a gag for Killer </p><p>Killer: CROSJDJDJDD RBRJFBF FSHUT UP </p><p>Horror: Of course he wears one </p><p>Lust: I think i speak for everyone when I say we all have some type of BDSM kink </p><p>Nightmare: I  hate the fact he's totally right </p><p>Error: Yeah </p><p>Horror: Yeah </p><p>Razzberry: Why Do You Think I Have Wip All The Time? </p><p>Dust: Killer and Cross are probably into knife play </p><p>Nightmare: They are </p><p>Fell: HOE DO YOU KNOW HUH </p><p>Horror: LMAO NIGHT??M </p><p>Nightmare: I walked in on them dumbasses </p><p>Killer: to be fair it did sound like you fucked both of us with that </p><p>Cross: I wouldn't be opposed to that </p><p>Nightmare: I hate you all </p><p>Error: You brought this upon yourself </p><p>Fell: You all are weirdos </p><p>Razzberry: Kinky weirdos at that</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, I made a short story "lips" and its angst filled, it's written by Nightmare as if he were telling a story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Helping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lust gets injured and everyone goes to help him, mention of blood and broken bones</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horror: Guys I need help </p>
<p>Dust:? </p>
<p>Horror:  Lust is bleeding badly </p>
<p>Horror: arm broke along with ribs </p>
<p>Nightmare: Where are you guys? </p>
<p>Horror: I dont know </p>
<p>Killer: wdym you dont know?! </p>
<p>Horror: I need heloni cant heal </p>
<p>Razzberry: You All Are In Capable. Can You Teleport Horror? </p>
<p>Horror: I think so </p>
<p>Razzberry: Come To SwapFell.  </p>
<p>Horror: Ok </p>
<p>Nightmare: I'll be over soon </p>
<p>Cross: I have pain meds </p>
<p>Killer: I'm coming too </p>
<p>Error: Cross being something for Lust to drink with those meds, he's not looking so well </p>
<p>Dust: You're not helping him?! </p>
<p>Error: I AM BY TELLING YOY WHAT HE NEEDS ITS NIT LJKE I CAN GET OVER MY DEAR SO QUCIRKLY </p>
<p>Dust: OKAY OKAY IM SKRDY </p>
<p>Nightmare: everyone shut up and focus on helping Lust.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking of making a story about what happens in between the chapters of this. Like what happens outside of the group chat, you know?</p>
<p>Not sure if you guys think that's a good idea or not, so let me know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Idiots in denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Picking up a few days after lust was injured</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare: How is he doing? </p><p>Error: Good, he's asleep and seems to be breathing normally. </p><p>Nightmare: Good. </p><p>Cross: does anyone know what happened? Horror? </p><p>Horror: I was just in my au and he just appeared in front of me gasping for air. </p><p>Nightmare: I'll ask about it when he wakes up. For now just continue on with your work, expect Error, make sure Lust is fine. </p><p>Error: Aight. </p><p> </p><p>Error: Nighty he's up </p><p>Nightmare: I'll be there soon. You can leave Error. </p><p>Error: No, I wanna know what happened. </p><p>Nightmare: I'll let you know, I don't want him overwhelmed. </p><p>Error: Fine. </p><p>Cross: Does that mean we cant see him yet? </p><p>Nightmare: No, not until I find out what the hell happened. </p><p>Cross: Dammit. </p><p> </p><p>Lust: Aw you all do care for me! </p><p>Razzberry: What? No We Don't. </p><p>Lust: Sureeee Razzy </p><p>Horror: Lust what happened? </p><p>Dust: Lust you okay </p><p>Lust: Yes I'm fine and it was just some guys from underlust, no big deal </p><p>Error: Your ribcage was smashed to pieces, you're lucky you're even alive </p><p>Killer: Ay Lust your okay </p><p>Lust: I am </p><p>Lust: Gosh, you all make my heart melt to see you care so much </p><p>Horror: Of course we do? </p><p>Dust: I have no idea what youre talking about </p><p>Error: What? I wasnt worried </p><p>Nightmare: I could careless </p><p>Killer: What??? No, I couldn't possibly care </p><p>Cross: They totally cared, Razzberry cried </p><p>Razzberry: I Never Cry! </p><p>Lust: Haha, love you all too. </p><p>♡Lust has named the group chat to Idiots in denial♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there will kinda be a plot? Like lust dealing  with sexual assault and rape, error dealing with phobias, Killer trying to find a way to cope, Cross getting over trauma, Nightmare trying to accept his feelings and all. So from past this point, if you're not okay with mentions of Rape, Violence, Phobias, And all the future angst, now is the time to stop reading. I'll be updating the warnings on this. There will be some jokes about thing like that, because that's how j imagine they cope with jokes. However none of the topics are jokes and if you're experiencing any of that j would like you to reach out for help.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. They care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wholesome</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lust: hello people in denial I have a question </p><p>Lust: why do you all care for me? </p><p>Cross: Because we love you and you're great and you're funny and nice and the only good healer on the team </p><p>Razzberry: ^ </p><p>Error: ^^^^^ </p><p>Horror: ^^^ </p><p>Dust: ^^ </p><p>Nightmare: what cross said </p><p>Killer: AGREED </p><p>Fell: agreed.... </p><p>Reaper:  ^^^ 💞 </p><p>Fresh:  ^ </p><p>Lust: aw guys 👉👈 </p><p>Lust: FRESH YOURE HERE </p><p>Error:  I thought you blocked us </p><p>Fresh:  I didn't bros, had to make sure you weren't being unrad </p><p>Killer: I'll take that as a compliment</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dust: Hey </p>
<p>Killer: hey </p>
<p>Horror: hi </p>
<p>Nightmare: its 1 a.m. </p>
<p>Dust: I'm not feeling okay </p>
<p>Nightmare: I take it back. what's wrong? </p>
<p>Dust: sad </p>
<p>Killer: why? </p>
<p>Dust: Feelings sad and I dont know why </p>
<p>Horror: Yeah that happens sometimes </p>
<p>Cross: mood </p>
<p>Nightmare: I think we're going to start therapy sessions. </p>
<p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;<br/>
So this is shorter than usual, but I wanted to share some things. Im planning on making a Bad Sans Poly book, like an actual book with an actual story. I have some things done on it but chapters might come out randomly, maybe even once a week. Thought I'd let you know. </p>
<p>Well, check notes for the wip if you're curious.</p>
<p>I should also mention it's a high school AU</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cross walked down the sidewalk. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. He really needed to get a new one. The one he had was old, dirty, and falling apart at the seams. </p>
<p>Cross tried to ignore the quiet little voice that chattered to him. He shook his head and distracted himself from the tiny voice. </p>
<p>He walked into the cafe and ordered a chocolate shake. He sat alone in a booth. The cafe was dimly lit with red lights here and there. </p>
<p>He heard laughter enter the room but paid no attention. He heard someone complain about something arbitrary. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see a skeleton with a gold crown. It had swirls engraved in it. The skeleton was wearing a golden jacket embroidered with diamonds. 'Expensive.' Cross noted.<br/>"Hi, there! Um, I and my friends were wondering if we could sit with you since it's big enough to fit four of us and there aren't any seats left. I'm Dream, Dream Joku!"<br/>--<br/>Killer grinned and shook Cross's hand.  They both winced as the felt a sharp pain enter their hands. The pulled away and laughed once more. They both had fingerless gloves with sharp points at the top of their palm. </p>
<p>Cross smiled. "Not even ten words and we already have so much in common." Killer laughed and nodded. </p>
<p>"So, uh, you wanna exchange numbers?" Cross asked. "ArE yOu hItTinG oN mE?!" Killer asked in a funny voice. Cross and Killer laughed. This was so stupid. "Yeah, totally." Cross said sarcastically.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The question that ruins all friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cats or dogs choose wisely </p>
<p>Hint: cats</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cross: Cats or Dogs? </p>
<p>Killer: NO NO ONE ANSWER HE WILL RUIN YOUR FRIENDHSIPS EJTHER WAY </p>
<p>Horror: Dogs...  headdogs </p>
<p>Cross: THE ANIMAL DUMBASS </p>
<p>Horror: same thing </p>
<p>Lust: I like both :D </p>
<p>Reaper: I agree with Horror, they're both edible </p>
<p>Cross: I'm unfriending you both you monsters </p>
<p>Error: Cats are superior </p>
<p>Razzberry: Neither </p>
<p>Nightmare: They're both disgustingly cute </p>
<p>Dust: I'm gonna go with dogs </p>
<p>Killer: WHY DOES NO ONE LISTEN TO ME TJFJFJFKFKF </p>
<p>Cross: Nightmare, Dust, Horror, Reaper and Razz are no longer my friends </p>
<p>Razzberry: Who Said We Were Friends? </p>
<p>Cross: Ouch now I know how Reaper feels </p>
<p>Reaper: GHE Y </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mental images</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haha horny girl brrrr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lust: Guys </p><p>Lust: Guys </p><p>Lust: Giys </p><p>Lust: Guys </p><p>Lust: Gays </p><p>Lust: GAGS </p><p>Cross: WHAT THE FUCK DI YKY WANTVMKOTHER FUCKER </p><p>Lust: Hi sexy </p><p>Cross: w h a t </p><p>Lust: Hi sexy </p><p>Cross: are </p><p>Cross: Are you hOrNy </p><p>Lust: Nomaybeyes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Killer: hey whats that screaming </p><p>Fell: EW I DIDNT WANF THAT</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. [Who can touch Error? Not actually a chapter]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who can touch Error? I've made a list</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anytime: Cross, Nightmare </p><p>With warning: Dust, Razzberry, Killer, Reaper </p><p>With permission: Lust, Horror, </p><p>Never: Fresh, Fell,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Djskkdssksj seduce your boss ahahaha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Self promo: technically after death angst story called A thing for assholes, check it out </p><p>Decided to make a funny bit before the seriousness</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dust: why are cross and Error seducing Nightmare </p><p>Killer: they want money for partying </p><p>Killer: and me and lust are gonna join them </p><p>Fell: Hey guys pretty sure it's illegal to seduce your boss </p><p>Horror: We're literally criminals and the one thing you care about is seducing your boss </p><p>Fell: Touche</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Drugs, overdose, death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lust: God I fucking hate this </p><p>Lust: I fucking hate this place why does it have to be like this </p><p>Lust: I hate it </p><p>Lust: I hate it </p><p>Lust: I hate it </p><p>Lust: I hate it </p><p>Cross: What's wrong? </p><p>Lust: I hate it </p><p>Lust: I hate it </p><p>Killer: Are you okay mate </p><p>Lust: I hate it </p><p>Lust: I hate it </p><p>Lust: I hate it </p><p>Lust: how do you tell a 4 year old his daddy isn't coming home because he overdosed on fucking heroin </p><p>Lust: God I can't take this anymore </p><p>Nightmare: You be careful about it, tell him his daddy went on a business trip. </p><p>Lust: This is the fucking underground Nightmare no one would ever believe that </p><p>Cross: A kid would... </p><p>Lust: for how long </p><p>Lust: I wanna watch the world burn </p><p>Killer: Are we quoting musicals or are you serious? </p><p>Horror: Killer be serious dumbass </p><p>Killer: IM TRYING TO BE SERIOUS HORROR I JUST CLICKED ON THE NOTIFICATION AFTER LOOKING AWAY FJFJFIGIFJR </p><p>Horror: KILLER SHUT THE FUCK UP </p><p>Cross: THIS ID WHY YOY NEED TO PAT ATTENTION IN EMONITAONAL SUPPORT YOU ASSHOLES </p><p>Fell: You guys have emotional support??? </p><p>Nightmare: You would know if you were here. </p><p>Fell: WELL IM SORRY I HAVE A JOB UNLIKE YOU UNEMPLOYED CUNTS </p><p>Error: Okay dumbasses let's go back to helping lust. </p><p>Lust: No no i want to see where this goes </p><p>Killer: EXCUSE ME??? UNEMPLOYED CUNTS??? YOU BASTARD, AT LEAST I DONT HAVE AN ABYSIVE BRITHED </p><p>Fell: HE AINT ABUSSIVE DUMBASS YOU EOULD KNIW THAT IFBYOU TALKED TO ME </p><p>Horror: Wait he isnt?? </p><p>Fell: No he's fair, you knoe hiw bad it would look if the boss let me off the hook just because we're family??? </p><p>Lust: He has a good point, always keep your work life seperste from your family one </p><p>Fell: For once we agree on something </p><p>Reaper: We shkykd reallt talks tto eavhtoehrt moree </p><p>Dust: Are you ok reaper </p><p>Reaper: teasg ikbtorsallly dineb </p><p>Error: W h a t </p><p>Lust: Is is he okay? </p><p>Reaper: iverr honlyb had twi bittles of hartdds core whisksy </p><p>Error: yeah he's just drunk </p><p>Nightmare: I hate you dumbasses. </p><p>Cross: no you domt yoy lovr us </p><p>Killer: nit yoyvr tooo </p><p>Killer: OH NO ITE CONTAGOUES SGRJDJD </p><p>Horror: NIS RJDU FOS OHgoD MJY LTTERS ARE MESSED UO HELO HELO DHELOO </p><p>Cross: lsustt come ovt we"lk helj you </p><p>Lust: Ha, I'm already on my way loves </p><p>Error: I hacked them </p><p>Cross: IT WSSF TOYD BUTCH </p><p>Killer: BASTESSRD </p><p>Horror: CGUnt </p><p>Dust: AJDHUFHRJDIEHCJFJRJSIJFFJIRF </p><p>Error: okay hisni did not hack He's just an idiot </p><p>Lust: I don't know how you always make a sad situation better </p><p>Fell: It's called self-deprecating humor </p><p>Error: None of you make the joke. </p><p>Horror: fuck yoy them </p><p>Cross: are we srill hacked </p><p>Error: No, you all just can't type.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So my mom's best friend has a son, he's barely five and his dad overdosed on heroin. So kinda like a vent because they don't know how to tell him his dad is never coming home.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Haha were so seggsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cross: Haha you're all so sexy ahhaha </p><p>Fell: What is he on </p><p>Killer: ahaha I know we're so sexy </p><p>Dust: yes we are sexy </p><p>Lust: We look great </p><p>Cross: yeah ahaha we're so sexy </p><p>Error: So sexy </p><p>Fell: Not you too </p><p>Razzberry: We Do Look Amazing, Fell, You Can't Deny That. </p><p>Killer: I want someone to love </p><p>Lust: as in sex or like just love? </p><p>Killer: i dont care i just want love in lonely </p><p>Cross: You're too sexy to be lonely </p><p> </p><p>[Nightmare, Error] </p><p>Nightmare: So I walked in on Cross and Killer making out and they're like "Wanna join" and I dont know how to answer anymore </p><p>Error: Say yes </p><p>Nightmare: Error! </p><p>Error: Don't tell me you don't like at least one of them, like I've seen the way you to treat all of us, it's so clear you at least have a soft spot for us </p><p>Nightmare: I don't have to take this from someone who doesn't care about the fraternization policy </p><p>Error: Hey Nightmare I don't know if you've noticed but most of us are criminals and murders, I think we have worse issues. </p><p>Nightmare:  HELLP THSYVE TAKENT YMY DOWN SAVER. ME </p><p>Error: you're on your own</p><p> </p><p>[ Idiots In Love ] </p><p>Killer: COME TO MY ROOM WE HAVE NIGHTMARE PINNED DOWN </p><p>Dust: I'M COMINGD IN FUCKING IB YM WAY </p><p>Razzberry: Why Does It Sound Like A Stampied Of Horses Outside? </p><p>Fell: I don't think we want to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Nightmare Simps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error has created a Group Chat. </p><p>Error has named the Group Chat 'Nightmare Simps' </p><p>Error has added Cross, Killer, Dust, and six others. </p><p>Error has sent an image. </p><p>Error: Look at him </p><p>Killer: HE'S JMMNMM HJS PASOSIBE FORKM OH MSY GOD AKDKDJFJDJJDJDJDJCNXNNDNDNENSNENEK </p><p>Error: I know that, let him sleep though </p><p>Horror: You took a picture of him sleeping? </p><p>Error: are you complaining? Look at how cute he is </p><p>Horror: Dhjdjdjdjdf he is but like he's our boss </p><p>Cross: this makes a good porn plot </p><p>Lust: it does doesnt it? </p><p>Killer: employee falling love with boss </p><p>Razzberry: As Much As I Want To Ask Why Me, Reaper, Fell, And Fresh Are Here, But I Think I Know Why. </p><p>Fell: Hey wait I sont like Nightmare like that </p><p>Reaper: He is hot </p><p>Dust: he is </p><p>Cross: I wanna look that good </p><p>Error: SAME </p><p>Fresh: Haha you broskis are sinners today yo! Fresh out! </p><p>Fresh has left the group chat. </p><p>Lust: We should have a poly relationship </p><p>Fell: Count me out </p><p>Fell has left the group chat </p><p>Killer: we should but like how </p><p>Reaper: We all go out with each other? I think it's pretty simple- </p><p>Razzberry: I'm Not Ready For This Commitment Yet </p><p>Razzberry has left the group chat </p><p>Cross: coward </p><p>Horror: Nightmsre wouldn't agree </p><p>Killer: not after yesterday lmao </p><p>Reaper: what happened yesterday? </p><p>Error: Cross and Killer pinned Nightmare down and then we all forced him to accept our affection, he was pissed when we started but he got into it </p><p>Reaper: Okay I know you mean that like not sexually but it just sounds so wrong and I cant breathe </p><p>Lust: HEJDJR OH GOOD IM NOT THE ONLY ONE </p><p>Error: Sometimes I can't stand you all </p><p>Cross: hey now at least we're hot </p><p>Error: Yes you are, but that doesn't help </p><p>Dust: are you sure </p><p>Dust: I dont like the way I look </p><p>Horror: you're beautiful </p><p>Dust: thank you </p><p>Cross: we're so sexy Dust wdym </p><p>Dust: if you told me I was so sexy I would have said you too cross </p><p>Cross: Couldn't risk it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Mating call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I made a weird ass noise with my mouth in excitement (just excitment not anything sexual) and my mom asked me why I was making a mating call </p><p> </p><p>So yeah </p><p>That's the whole inspiration for this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ Idiots In Love ] </p><p>Cross: It's cold here </p><p>Nightmare: Of course it is, it's supposed to be cold, sad, and dark in my castle. </p><p>Cross: well I'm cold </p><p>Horror: Cross you're always cold </p><p>Lust: No he's right there is a chill here </p><p>Horror: Lust, Baby, you wear practically nothing </p><p>Dust: 'Baby?' </p><p>Lust: awe! Horror did you just call me baby? </p><p>Horror: No </p><p>Horror: Maybe </p><p>Horror: yeah- </p><p>Horror: Is that ok </p><p>Lust: yeah it's cool, I like that </p><p>Horror: cool </p><p>Nightmare: Yuck, I can feel the positivity from here </p><p>Error: Says the guy who fucking simps for his teammates </p><p>Nightmare: Shut up Error I do not </p><p>Razzberry: Even I Have To Agree That You Do Simp, Nightmare. </p><p>Fell: seeing razz say simp is weird </p><p>Dust: Hey cross wtf is that sound </p><p>Dust: it sounds like a ducking dying bird </p><p>Cross: it's my mating call motherfucker </p><p>Killer: That is the sound of nightmares Cross please stop </p><p>Killer: NO DONT GET LOUDER YOY BASTARD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Gossip? Who's that?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MAJOR TW; Mention of suicide,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lust: Gossip is being so pushy... </p><p>Cross: Oh god what's he do this time? </p><p>Killer:.... </p><p>Horror: Who is Gossip? </p><p>Lust: He told me to "get my act up" because I was being a reasonable person </p><p>Cross: Gossip is the Sans from GossipTale, while Rumor is the Sans from GossipSwap </p><p>Dust: I've never heard of him </p><p>Lust: Ah, how I evny you </p><p>Nightmare: Is he like us? </p><p>Cross: You'd like Gossip a lot, Boss. </p><p>Lust: In a way yes... </p><p>Killer: Woah Cross what's got you riled up </p><p>Horror: oh come we haven't met him yet </p><p>Lust: Because If you met Gossip you'd commit suicide </p><p>Reaper: WOW THIS GOT DARK HAHA </p><p>Fell: putting haha at the end doesnt make it better, but yeah, Gossip is a bitch </p><p>Reaper: He is but you gotta respect the hustle </p><p>Fresh: Mm, he's one unradical dude. </p><p>Cross: OH I DONT KNOW KILLER MAYBE BECAUSE GOSSIP IS LITTERALLY WHAT HIS AU SUGGESTS </p><p>Error: I think I've heard Blueberry mention him before, from what I've heard he isn't the best </p><p>Razzberry: He Spreads Negativity Sure, But He Isn't Pleasant To Be Around. </p><p>Nightmare: Cross, Razzberry, Lust, Fell, Reaper, Fresh, Fell. </p><p>Nightmare: How do you know him when the rest of us don't? </p><p>Razzberry:  Oh Fuck Me. </p><p>Fell: it's a long story </p><p>Cross: We have a secret </p><p>Lust: CROSS!!! </p><p>Nightmare: And what would that be? </p><p>Cross: Sometimes we don't wanna be evil so we play pretend with the "Neutral" as they've dubbed themselves, most of them are pretty cool. In fact we only really hate Gossip, who is actually the leader in a sense. </p><p>Reaper: Cross I hate you </p><p>Fell: why the fuck would you tell him that </p><p>Cross: I felt like he should know </p><p>Error: Suck up </p><p>Nightmare: I appreciate the honesty. </p><p>Lust: I'm guessing your mad and gonna invite him in? </p><p>Nightmare: Lust, I'm the God and King of negativity, but I'd rather my team be happy than not. </p><p>Error: I told you he loved us </p><p>Killer: AW HOW SWEET </p><p>Dust: This Gossip guy sounds like dick </p><p>Cross: REALLY?! DOES HE NOW </p><p>Dust:  SHUT UP CROSS </p><p>Nightmare: All of you shut up. Idiots, you're all idiots. </p><p>Lust: Haha idiots in love-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. You're thinking of leaving?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you work to hard with no break endlessly you'll work yourself to break, if you ask for a break and get none, leave or you'll die, if you do, then take a long one for the time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cross has created a group chat. </p><p>Cross has added Razzberry, Lust, Fell, Reaper, and Fresh. </p><p>Cross has named the group chat 'Uh Oh.' </p><p>Cross: So I've noticed everyone else is kind of looking at us weird? </p><p>Cross: Like we're outsiders or something </p><p>Razzberry: Well After Last Time The Group Chat Was Active We Confessed To Not Being Completely Bad. </p><p>Reaper: Razz actually has a point, we practically admitted to being traitors </p><p>Cross: We're not traitors </p><p>Lust: I have to agree with Cross on this one, we should be allowed to have friends outside of our alignment. Error does it, and his friend is Blueberry, you know, A Star Sans. </p><p>Fell: But Error  is a god isnt he? </p><p>Reaper: Yeah he is , but even I dont get the little privilege he has, if they have a good alignment it's a no go for me </p><p>Fresh: You do gotta admit broskis, we are treated a bit unfairly </p><p>Fell: Cross gets special treatment </p><p>Cross: That's because I listen and dont argue, it isnt fun, trust me. </p><p>Razzberry: We've Been Given More Work Than Before. I Can Not Keep Up. </p><p>Fell: Wow, the workaholic cant keep up with his work </p><p>Fell: now that's somethin </p><p>Reaper: I'm running out of time too though I have a job  outside of this whole thing </p><p>Cross: My guess is that this is a loyalty test. Remember when we first joined we were given all the chores and shit? It's like that. A loyalty test </p><p>Lust: We mention having friends one time and suddenly we're untrustworthy </p><p>Fresh: SwapFell my overworked radical broski, I have spare time, I could take some of your load off of you pal </p><p>Lust: 'take some of your load' sounds so wrong </p><p>Razzberry: That Would Be... Nice Fresh. Thank You. </p><p>Fell: gUYS HE SAID THANK YOU FOR ONCE </p><p>Reaper: Screenshoted </p><p>Razzberry: You Lot Are Annoying. </p><p>Cross:  I never ask for time off and I'm given more work. This is so fucking exhausting </p><p>Cross: Pack your bags we're running away </p><p>Fell: huh? </p><p>Lust: we are? </p><p>Cross: We're all stressed, we need a break </p><p>Cross: We're running away for a little bit </p><p>Reaper: I'm all done when are we leaving </p><p>Lust: Reaper you're a god of course you're done already </p><p>Fell: that sentence but out if context </p><p>Lust: LMAOS SJSJDJDJDJD </p><p>Reaper: OH COME ON </p><p>Razzberry: Are we sure we wanna do this... what if we just get punished more?... </p><p>Fell: I've never seen Razz type in lower caps before </p><p>Reaper: yeah he must be nervous </p><p>Razzberry: I Am. Shut Up. </p><p>Cross: Then so we be it, we're over work. If we do then we're done, leave the group, I'm so tired at this point. </p><p>Lust: Alright then. I guess it's a plan</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Hello, _____</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is an actual chapter. As in I wrote a story and not chat fic style because it worked better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Killer swallowed the lump in his throat. He found the letter that was slipped under his door.  He wasn't sure what to do. He felt like throwing up.</span> <br/><br/><em><span>'My best friend, Killer. I've realized how much work me and a few others are getting. Specifically everyone who said they didn't always want to do evil shit. I've never seen Razzberry till Fresh offered to help him.</span> </em><br/><br/><em><span>You see I never asked for a break. I wanted one, sure, but I never asked.  So, I guess you could say I'm taking my leave time, and I'm also letting other people use mine. </span> </em><br/><br/><em><span>Maybe you'll notice that mone and a few others have some of their rooms almost completely moved out. </span> </em><br/><br/><em><span>I promise we're not leaving. Not yet. But people need breaks. You've needed them. So that's what this is. A break. No betrayal, no fighting, no nothing. I would say we left without a word, but that's not really true as I write this letter. </span> </em><br/><br/><em><span>Spread the word if you want. At least to Boss. I can't look him in the eye. I can't. I'm too afraid to, I admit.</span> </em><br/><br/><em><span>Well, that's it I guess. I'm sure we'll come home. It might be a while, maybe not, I'm not really sure. </span> </em><br/><br/><em><span>You're best friend, Cross.'</span> </em><br/><br/><span>Killer had read the letter over and over again. He feared his friends would never return. Killer leaned against the wall. He let out a sob. He pulled his phone out and took a picture and sent it to the group chat. There was no way he could look his friends in the eyes right now.</span><br/><br/><br/><br/><span>Cross's phone buzzed and rung many times but it was left unanswered. They had set their phones in a backpack and left them in Cross's room at the castle.  </span> <br/><br/><span>They had gotten disposable cellphones. They had only planned two leave for a week, but Lust had the bright idea to make everyone think it was forever. Maybe Gossip had rubbed off on Lust.</span> <br/><br/><span>Gossip.Razzberry had laughed at the idea of Gossip joining Nightmare's Crew. He knew full well how possible it was, but Nightmare would lose a lot more than he would gain. </span> <br/><br/><span>Reaper opened the portal and the group stepped in. "Wow... Broskis this is so rad." Fresh had said in amazement. "I can't believe I agree with you." Fell said. Cross chuckled. He knocked on the large doors. Razzberry and Lust looked at each other with suspicion as someone struggled to open the door. It probably wasn't a good idea to build giant doors for people who wouldn't use them. </span> <br/><br/><span>"I didn't think you would actually come." The skeleton who opened the door said. </span> <br/><br/><span>Cross stepped up and bowed. "Hello Dream." </span><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Delivery Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reaper gawked. They were at Dream's castle. "Wow we go from one brother to another, how ironic." Lust said. The group laughed. "So wait Dream, you knew we were coming?" Fell asked. "Well I knew it was a posibilty you were coming. Cross sent me a letter a week ago telling me about this." Dream asneered. </p><p>Cross entered the castle. He looked around. It was an exact replica of Nightmare's, expect it was bright and more happy looking. "Please step in, I'll explain more when we're inside." Dream said. </p><p>Not so far away a God was watching closely, he couldn't make out what the group was saying. He didn't like this. The teal, turquoise, aqua, or whatever color it was called, blue green mixed skeleton laughed. "See?~ I told you. I'm not a liar Error, not like them. They're traitors." </p><p>The skeleton's white bones glistened in the light. His grinned and laughed, mocking the destroyer. "They're not traitors Gossip!" Error yelled. </p><p>"How could you not believe me? I mean, after all that? They smiled and walked into the enemy's home. Face it Error. They were never your friends."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare paced the room. He was in deep thought. Horror and Killer watched as Nightmare went back and worth back and worth. Dust was asleep, well, he was trying too sleep, he felt like sleeping, but he was very much awake. </p><p>Nightmare blamed himself for their absence. "I pushed them too hard." He said. "We had to know if we could trust them and now we know-" </p><p>"That we can't." Horror mumbled. "No we don't know that, Error and what's his name didn't hear what they were talking about!" Killer defended. Dust sat up and groaned. "God I hate that Gossip guy, you know this is all his fault, if he hadn't-" </p><p>"Dust, You can not blame Gossip Sans. Gossip told us what he saw and it just happened to be your teammates with the enemy. It was their choice to see Gossip, to see Dream." Nightmare said. He was still holding onto the idea that they weren't betraying the gang. </p><p>Dust scrolled through the group chat, through the text messages. He tried to see if there were any signs this would happen. They were always loyal and devoted. If didn't make sense.  </p><p> </p><p>The table laughed. "Thank you again Dream for letting us stay here while the headquarters is being renovated." Gossip said. Dream smiled. "It's the least I could do after all you all have helped the Star Sanses." </p><p>Cross shifted uncomfortably. It felt like treason, and maybe it was. He felt like he had nothing to worry about. But everytime they mentioned being on a side he felt sick. </p><p>He wondered why there were sides, why they couldn't just live in peace, was everyone so stupid to not realize that the world needs both negativity and positivity, creation and destruction? </p><p>Cross spent the majority of the time writing letters, taking words from people, explaining where they were and why. He wanted it to be clear they had mo intentions of leaving the gang. </p><p>Well, they had second doubts. Cross was honest about that.  He liked not having to pick a side.  The other's did too. He imagined even Nightmare would enjoy not picking a side. </p><p>Gossip loved the idea of sides, the neutral side in it's self was a side. While they never liked admitted it, Cross, Fell, Reaper, Fresh, Razzberry, and Lust all were apart of the neutrals. </p><p>The six loved being with the gang, they were so close and it felt safe most of the time.  He wondered how he would send the letter off. He stared at Gossip for a long moment and laughed silently. There was no way he would give it to Gossip of all Sanses. </p><p>Cross knew. Blueberry. Blueberry would never tamper with the letter. He wouldn't dare read it, he had too much respect for people to do that. Blueberry was friends with Error and could get in contact with him. </p><p>Yes, Blueberry will be his delivery man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Now on wattpad!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello lovelies, So I have uploaded this story to Wattpad under the account I_Wanna_Be_Him. I know a lot of people have more wattpad accounts than ao3, so in case any of our guests have a wattpad account, they can now be kept updated! Thank you all for the kudos and support as it keeps me motivated to countiue this! </p><p>I am working on the next chapter as we speak and as of now it's quite all  over the place in terms of emotions, at least for the characters that is ;)</p><p> </p><p>Well, DeadFire out!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Hurting someone? No I don't think so.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey sorry it took so long ive been busy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Error!" Blueberry shouted. "I thought I'd find you here." Blueberry said. He sat next to Error in the ledge. "Hello Blue." Error spoke quietly. Blueberry stared at the letter in his hands. He sighed. "It's for you." </p><p>Blueberry handed Error the letter. Error raised an eyebrow and carefully opened it. Bkueberry closes his eyes. He was curious of what the letter said, but the letter was more meant for him. </p><p>Error grinned. He frowned when he realised Blueberry delivered the letter. "Did you read it?" Error asked. Blueberry laughed and shook his head. "It's not meant for me, so no I didn't." </p><p>Error almost felt guilty. "Thank you, Blue." Error said. "Good news I'm guessing." Blueberry said. Error grinned once again. "Yes, yes it is."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare clapped his hands in glee. "I knew they wouldn't betray us!" Nightmare said. </p><p>"Boys listen up, our teammates are on enemy territory and are getting information as we speak. We need a plan. Error will stay here for cominication, murder trio, I need you to distract  Blueberry and the rest of the useless allies. I will deal with Dream." </p><p>What Nightmare's Gang didn't know was that the plan Cross had sent them was plan B. Plan A was to untie the two teams. The neutrals understood the need for balance. </p><p>Cross had hated to admit that it was Gossip's idea, since Gossip had been the one to start The Neutrals. He hated to admit that he needed Gossip's help.  He wasn't ashamed that he need everyone in The Neutrals group, he was ashamed he had to work the way Gossip did. </p><p>But it had to be done.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper looked around the crowd.  He sighed in relief when he saw what he was looking for, or well, who he was looking for. </p><p>"Outer, Geno!" Reaper called out. Outer looked up from the table and waved his hand over to Reaper. Geno frowned. "You didn't tell me he was who we were working with." Geno said . He didn't care if Reaper heard. </p><p>Reaper frowned as he approached. Outer kicked Geno from under the table and smiled. "So, Gossip sent over the file." Outer pulled out a folder and set in on the table. Geno pushed a coffee cup towards Reaper. "We got coffee, figured you'd whine without it." Geno commented. Reaper opened the folder and his heart sank. He shook his head. "I won't do this. Tell Gossip I-" </p><p>"Gossip dosen't care about you or about any of us!" Geno shouted. Reaper was supposed to bodily harm one of his friends in hopes to get Dream, Blueberry, or Ink  to take care of them, and that person would be able to get close to them and comvonce them that they don't need to fight. </p><p>"Geno, uh, shut up. Reapee, no one will know it was you." Outer reassured. "They will get healed. </p><p>Reaper looked down at his coffee. "Okay." He finally said. He sipped his coffee. "But I'm not hurting anyone." He declared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YEAH ITS SHORT SFTU</p><p>I'm planning on posting short chapters bit like more of them</p><p>Yeah a lot of this will be shit posting </p><p> </p><p>Bad Sans Poly btw,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>